Reflection a PewDieCry fanfiction
by Thaye
Summary: A mask is like a coin. There are always two sides that can't be seperated. What if the outside doesn't reflect the inside at all? (I suck at writing summarys plus the titel is still in progress . . Rating M to be sure)
1. Chapter 1

As kids, me and my older brother used to take these white paper plates, draw faces on them and wear them as a mask. We were pretty creative with it. My brother liked to draw animals. One time a lion the next time a koala or something completely different like a frog or a jellyfish. I preffered drawing human faces. Depending on what mood I was in, there were various faces. Happy faces, sad faces, nervous faces, tired faces.. just all kind of. My mother was happy everytime we did it because we were taking very long and practically entertaining ourselves so she could have a time out. She was working really hard back then performing two and sometimes even three jobs at once. My father was a drunkass bastard with no job and no important life purpose. Everytime my mother had a breakdown he would just sit there with his cheap booze yelling at her to silence the brats.

One day, I think I was 5 years old, my brother and me were drawing again but for some reason I couldn't really come up with something. We were sitting on the living room floor the crayons spread around us. Our parents were in the kitchen as always arguing about something. It was when my brother didn't notice because he was occupied with what looked like a very ugly elephant, that my father raised his hand and I heard my mother shriek. I wasn't really able to understand what was going on. Maybe I was just too young then. I looked down at the white plate on my lap facing me blandly and grabbed the black crayon. The face I drew this day was nothing like the faces I used to draw. It was an inexpressive dead ahead stare, the mouth nothing but an emotionless line. My mother was shutting the kitchen door as I turned to face my brother holding up my new creation to my face and tilting my head. He threw me a confused glance and I remember getting up and heading for our room.

The next day, my father was gone and my mother told me that things would get better now. For the first time since what felt like an eternity I saw her smiling. We left the house in the afternoon to go to the park and maybe eat some ice cream but before the door was shut behind us I ran back to our room and picked up the paper plate. My mother had attached an elastic band on it and cut out the eye pieces. I pulled it over my head and we left.

"Okay then, I think I'll see you at the airport?" The bright voice interruptet my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry what was that?" I sat up straight and tugged my headphones in place. I could hear Pewds sigh through the skype conversation and literally imagine him twisting his eyes in annoyance.

"Goddamnit Cry! Where have you been the last two minutes? Something wrong buddy?" I thought I heard a slight hint of concern in his voice but not sure about that.

"Nope, everything's alright. Airport, tomorrow, 3pm, right?"

"Actually it was 5pm but nevermind, I'll text you again before I get on plane." I sighed. Overcaring Pewds, as always. It wasn't like he couldn't afford a taxi if I would accidentially forget to pick him up from the airport. But of course that was not an option (*wink*).

"I'll be right there, don't worry about it." I couldn't resist a grin.

"Hey, that's my quote!" Now he was acting fake-offended and I couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Pewds was just a big kid and that was something I liked about him. When talking to him I felt somewhat carefree. Felix is a tolerant person and does not judge anyone. He gets along with nearly everybody if you let him. Just the kind of person you would call reassuring.

I said goodnight to Pewds and finished the call. Trowing a glance at my alarm clock I decided to call it a day and shut down the laptop. My gaze met the opposing wall where a circular paper plate was dangling from a nail. It looked pretty battered but very much resembled the ceramic mask that was laying on my nightstand. I reached for it and took the cold ceramic in my hand, smiling softly at the blank expression.

"Hello friend. Wanna meet Pewds tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pewdie's POV**

It wasn't exactly like Cry had invited me to come to California. We were talking about it for a couple of months but I think he didn't expect me to actually come over. When I informed him about my flight just a week ago I could literally hear his jaw drop.

As I stood in the middle of the entrance my suitcase packed and ready to go beside me I threw a quick glance over the apartment. All the windows were closed and any blind lowered. Practically I was ready to go but still I had this famous feeling as if I had forgotten something. I quickly went over the things I would need in America. I hadn't bothered to create a packing list. I never did when I traveled. It was one of the things Marzia would do for me. She was always the conscientious one in our relationship.

I sighed, feeling my heart twitch slightly. Although I had decided not to worry about it I couldn't get her dissapointed expression out of my mind when I told her I was going to America this week. I don't know why she had reacted like that. She had simply pressed her lips together making them turn into a strict line and stared at me as if I had confessed to her that I hit Puga-Chan with my car. She eventually nodded and turned around without a single word escaping her lips. An hour or so later she left the house with Puga-Chan. That was when I last saw her. I think she went to stay at a friend's place.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I heard the taxi's horn. It was waiting outside to take me to the airport and I hurriedly grabbed my bags and shut the door behind me. It occurred to me that what I was about to do would have conquences but I harshly pushed my doubts away as I rushed down to the driver waiting for me and already looking slightly pissed. I stowed my bags in the trunk and sat on the front passenger seat.

**Cry's POV**

I quit the game and turend off the recording. Enough time killing for one day. My gaze roamed the red numbers of my alarm clock. I had to pick up Pewds from the airport at 5pm. I had finally managed to remember the time since Felix sent me about twenty text massages to remind me of it. It took about half an hour to drive to the airport and it was already nearing 4pm so I decided to make myself a little bit more presentable and headed for the bathroom. The guy facing me in the mirror looked horrible. His curly brown hair were a complete mess and his skin was close to white due to the many hours of gaming in a shut dark room. I stuck out my tongue to this terrible person and splashed my face with cold water. Quickly and rudely I brushed my hair noticing that they had once again become quite long. Raising my gaze back up to the reflection I couldn't notice any improvement to my appearance. I shook my head, a humorless chuckle escaping my lips. As if there could ever be any improvement.

I returned to my room. It was even messier than ever because when I tried to tidy up the living room I somehow ended up just throwing everything from one room into the other. This way I didn't eliminate the mess I just shifted it and was satisfied with the outcome, so.. why worry?

In passing, I picked up my mask from the nightstand where I had left it yesterday. Back in the bathroom I threw my reflection a last contemptuous glance before I lifted my hands and the cold ceramic cupped my face. I hurriedly put the strap around my head and secured it at the other side of the round white face. After that I pulled individual strands of hair out from under the leather until I was somewhat satisfied with my appearance. My features were almost completely hidden under the circular mask. Only my mouth was visible but even that was only for a practical reason. You try to eat and drink with your mouth covered by a mask. That's not even half as easy as it sounds.

It was then time to go and I headed for the front door picking up my favorite hoodie from the couch. It was a dark green and had tiny ears attached to the hood. I liked wearing it. It was soo soft and comfortable even if it looked a little strange with the ears but, hey.. tell me what didn't look strange at me. I was anyway far past the point where I still cared about people thinking I was weird. At least they didn't know me and would never get to know me. That was all I cared about.

I leaped into the driver's seat and started the engine. I put the car in gear and took off in airport-direction.

**Pewdie's POV**

I prayed for Cry not to have forgotten me. Before I boarded the plane and had to turn off my phone I sent him about twenty or so messages to pick me up at the right time. It was actually my first time in America and I didn't really want to get lost the first day. I also texted Marzia that I was boarding now but she didn't reply making my concerns grow bigger once more. I really had no fucking clue what was going on in her head. Why was she so mad at me. It wasn't the first time I traveled somewhere without her. It has never been a problem before.

I decided to push the thought away once more and put on my seat belt as a slender woman in a stewardess' uniform rattled off the safety instructions. I barely even listened. She had an unbearable voice and also I had gone through this procedure multiple times before so I didn't see any necessity to pay attention.

Ten minutes later the plane took off. It was a rather quiet an boring flight. I watched a few movies but at some point I simply fell asleep. When I woke up the slender stewardess was telling everyone to get ther seatbelts back on for the landing. Still sleepy I reached for thr belt and attached it back on just in time. Although it was already 5pm the Californian sun was still burning bright. I'll never get used to this time difference- thing. As I was just considering that sleeping on the plane perhaps wasn't that good of an idea the wheels hit the ground.

The checkout was very time-consuming and I was glad as I stepped out of the airport. I looked aroung only now considering the fact that I had never seen Cry before and didn't really know who I was looking for. After a few minutes a car pulled up to the right of the airport's exit. I stared in disbelief for a second as I watched the guy stepping out of the vehicle and making his way to where I was standing. He came to rest directly in front of me and slowly tilted his head upwards for I was a bit taller than him. I didn't really know how to act other than staring into the blue eyes beneath the 'sup-face mask.

"Hello friend" a well-known dulcet voice escaped the guy's smiling mouth – the only visible part of his face – and I couldn't help but grin myself.

"Cry, It's you, bro!" My euphoria about meeting my best friend face to ... mask got the better of me and I stepped forward to pull Cry into a hug. It was maybe kind of weird to meet each other the first time personally and I expected it to be kind of awkward but I didn't expect Cry to freeze like he did when I put my arms around him.

"Um, yeah. It's me" he replied hesitatingly and lifted his hands to pat my back. I felt him grew more uncomfortable the longer I hugged him and so I let go of him.

"I still can't believe I'm finally meeting you bro!" I smiled to reassure him. Maybe I had not chosen the best way to start things off. He gave me a weak smile and grabbed one of my bags.

"Same here, but... maybe we should talk on in private. You are a little bit too showy, buddy." He nodded in a direction where a group of people were standing babbling in excitement and pointing in our direction. I gulped and nodded.

"The bros are really everywhere" I grinned and we quickly made our way back to Cry's car.

_A/N: So yeah, this was the second chapter. I know it still isn't much but it's really hard for me to write long texts since english isn't my first language and I have to read every single sentence over and over againt until it sounds good. So far the story seems very unspectacular but I know where I want to go with it and I think it's going to be good :) Please review and let me know what you like/dislike. Also sorry for the language/grammar/spelling-mistakes :(  
_

_-Thaye_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So guys since the reviews I received so far (I really thank you for them, they are so nice) encouraged me to write more, heres another chapter. It is a little bit longer hopefully not full of mistakes. It took me a while to write it, so.. yeah I hope you enjoy it. Please review to tell me what you like/dislike. _

_See you in the next chapter ;)_

_-Thaye_

„Oh darling, why won't you take off that awful mask for once? At least at the dinner table." My mother watched me disapprovingly as I stuffed baked potatoes in my mouth. I had pushed up the mask slightly so I could eat, but otherwise it covered my face as always. Since that one day in spring when my father left us I had worn it almost constantly. Only sometimes when I was alone and no one could see me, I took it off. Over the months I had gotten so used to the mask that my own face already seemed almost alien and kind of weird to me. My mother, as you can imagine, didn't like me wearing it and always protested against it. One day I caught her trying to take it away from me as I had fallen asleep on the couch in the evening. Since then I've made it a habit to hide it before I went to bed. Thinking of it now it was a miracle that the mask was still intact then.

I glanced at my mother through the eye holes but didn't say anything. I wasn't an overly talkative kid and rather liked to be left alone with my thoughts for they were the only things that I knew wouldn't harm me. As a response to her appeal I simply shook my head and shoved another spoonful in my mouth. My mother rested her head in one hand and sighed heavily. My brother just gazed at me with an unreadable expression but made no effort to interfere. I shrugged my shoulders and finished my meal. I dind't realize the exhaustion and helplessness on my mothers features.

**Cry's POV**

We were driving for almost three minutes when Pewds finally decided to quit staring out of the window like a dog and talk to me instead.

"Man, this is going to be an awesome time!" He nudged me and I jumped slightly at his sudden unexpected enthusiasm for I had been once again too absorbed in thought. I chuckled.

"What are you so excited about?" He threw me a glance that seemed to say 'are you kidding me?' and pouted fot I-have-no-fucking-clue what reason.

"You know. It's just you and me hanging out. Doing funny things, playing games..." he trailed off staring at me with a frozen smile on his face waiting for a reaction. I had to hold back my laughter very hard as I purposefully refused to reply and made him become all fidgety. At some point my composure cracked and my lips twitched upwards into a grin. That was when Pewds had enough.

"God damnit Cry!" he shouted out and I lost it. I loughed so hard that I almost got the car off track. I know that many of my fans love my voice and even more when I laugh. Seriously, I don't understand them. It's just me laughing, nothing special. I would even say that I sound rather annoying when bursting into a fit of laughter. Once I calmed down and wiped a single tear from the corner of my eye I threw a quick glance at Pewds. It was just then that I noticed him staring at me with a fascinated expression on his face. He smiled as he noticed my confusion.

"You're not disappointing me Cry." I blushed slightly at his comment glad that the mask concealed it. Soe Pewds was also one of the people that thought I had an amazing laughter. Goddamnit!

"So, how was your flight?" I quickly changed the subject not liking to talk about me. I hated being the focus. He shifted his position, resting his head against the window.

"Tiresome. Too long and the guy next to me just wouldn't stop talking to his sandwich."

"He talked to his sandwich?" I looked at him unbeliebingly before concentrating on the street again.

"Yeah, I think they were having some sort of argument about the flavor"

"But not like... all the time? He didn't argue the whole flight long, did he?"

"Well, at some point he ended the conversation by eating it. That might be his way to deal with problems I guess."

Okay, Pewds had been with me for only a couple of minutes and we were already talking about something like that. I had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting time.

**Pewds' POV**

After the first minutes of awkward silence we managed to put up a conversation. The most things we talked about were rahter pointless but it felt good like all the times I had talked to Cry via Skype. Just that now I was sitting beside him in his car not seperated from him by a computer screen and miles over miles of distance between us. Maybe the reason why it didn't feel much different was because I wasn't able to see his face. At first I had been surprised. I hadn't expected him to actually wear a mask but I was okay with it. Maybe he was just shy. If he didn't want to show me his face I wouldn't force him to.

After some more minutes of joking and story-exchaning we reached our destination. The house was rather big and held about twelve to fifteen apartments. Cry exited the car opening the trunk and loading my bags onto the walkway shooing me away as I tried to help him.

"I got it, you go ahead and fetch the elevator." I shook my head at his stubbornness entering the building as a woman stepped out of the door holding it open for me. I smiled thankfully at her and went to perform Cry's instruction. As the elevator arrived at the ground floor Cry came stumbling through the door loaded with my luggage.

"Come on, dude!" I ignored his protests and took the heavy bags from him.

"Let's share the load" I grinned at him.

"For once I try to be social and you don't let me." He pouted playfully and I couldn't help but think that he looked adorable. We entered the elevator and Cry pressed the button for the third floor.

When I was younger I had a little fear of elevators. Every time I entered one I was afraid it might get stuck and I would never come out again. I still didn't feel very comfortable in elevators but I wouldn't call it a fear anymore. Maybe just a little concern.

"Welcome to my kingdom!" Cry threw his hands in the air once he had placed the bag he was carrying on the couch in the living room.

"Take your time, look around, make yourself comfortable." He stood there for a couple of seconds before wandering off into what I thought would be the kitchen. I quickly scanned the room. It was quite spacious with some cupboards covering the walls, a big dark couch in the middle of the room and a flat screen television with various consoles placed in front of it. I whistled appreciative, to be honest I hadn't expected Cry to be the tidy kind of person.

**Cry's POV**

It had taken me quite a lot of courage to let someone into my home. I had been living alone for almost four years and didn't had many visitors until now. To be precise Pewds was the third person to ever come to my flat. The first one had been a former friend of mine. He hadn't stayed long saying he felt uncomfortable. The second one to visit was my mother two years ago when my brother...

"Oh my god!" Felix' sudden scream interrupted my thoughts and I hurriedly rushed back into the living room. I couldn't even remember why I headed for the kitchen in first place.

Entering the room, I saw Felix crouched in front of my aquarium pressing his nose against the glass making it mist over with his breath.

"Cry, you didn't mention that you have an aquarium. That's so cool!" I couldn't help but laugh although Pewds face through the glass might have caused my fishes to die from a heart attack. Fishes were the only pets I could live with. They didn't make any sound or cause any trouble. They were just there swimming around and looking funny. Perfect.

"Man, you're like a little kid. Could you step back a little? You are frightening the poor things to death."

"Sorry." He stepped back a bit still watching this one fish sucking on the glass. He chuckled.

"That look hilarious, seems like he's having a real good time. I should try this some time!"

"Yeah Pewds, I know you like to suck" I commented casually holding back another fit of laughter. It made him blush with embarrassment.

"Don't say that!" He protested and nudged me in the side.

"Oops sorry, almost forgot... How's Marzia doin?" I thought that the connection between this particular verb and his girlfriend would be kind of funny but against my expectations, Pewds went silent.

"She's... doin well I guess" he answered. I frowned at his reaction. Felix and Marzia had been together for almost three years now. I hadn't heard anything about troubles in there relationship. Well, it also hadn't really interest me until now because I had never liked Marzia much.

"Is... everything okay?" I asked him a little concerned but he just nodded and smiled at me.

"Yeah, everything is juuust cool." He had regained his composure and locked whatever troubled him inside his mind. No way I was going to believe him about that.

After we had stored Felix' stuff in an empty cupboard and I had shown him around we went to play some games because we fucking love to play games! My playstation was running constantly until around 7pm. That was when my stomach began to rumble and Pewds admitted that he was just as hungry as I was. Since with all my preparations for his stay I forgot to buy some decent food we decided to go and eat somewhere in town.

**Pewds' POV**

We decided to go to a chinese restaurant a few blocks away. While Cry went to the bathroom I searched my bag for my favorite hoodie. A fan had sent it to me and I had seen Cry wearing almost the same one when he picked me up from the airport. He had gotten rid of it once we entered the apartment because it was too warm inside to wear it but since we were going to go outside again we could maybe go in partnerlook. I know that it was kind of childish but that's how I am... deal with it!

I finally found the red garment with the ears attached to the hood and pulled it out of the bag. Foodsteps were approaching as Cry made his way back from the bathroom and I hurriedly pulled it on and turned around to face him. A grin immediatly lightened his (unseen) face.

"Hey, I have the same! Well, almost the same." He went to the couch where he left his hoodie and picked it up.

"Mine is green!"

"Yeah, I know that, you wore it before" I answered and he chuckled softly, rubbing his neck.

"Yes sir, that is possible."

"So we do partnerlook?" I asked hopefully giving him the puppy-look. He sighed.

"Aren't we a little too old-"

"No we're not!" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Too old... pfff. You're never to old to do anything, at least in my opinion.

"Geez, man. Okay we're doing partnerlook but stop shouting all the time, my ears hurt already." Victory.

We left the house and made our way to the restaurant. It wasn't that far away but considering that it was already dark outside the streets seemed to stretch endlessly. I was just telling a story about Puga-Chan as we turned around the last corner and Cry bumped into someone standing behind it. I stopped as Cry muttered an apology and we were about to continue our way as the one guy – there were actually two of them – layed his hand on Cry's shoulder and hold him back, forcing him to turn around. He flinched at the touch for it seemed to be rather forcfull and wanted to protest as the guys cut him off.

"You're Ryan, Right? I know this shitty mask of yours!" I frowned, reached out for Cry's arm and pulled him a little closer to me.

"Who are you and what do you want from him?" Why did they know Cry's real name? Who were these guys?

"It's okay Felix, I know them." Cry's voice sounded unnatural as he gently pushed my hand away and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, you better know us you little fucker!" The other man replied and spat on the ground. Cry slightly shook his head and sighed. My concerns grew even bigger at Cry's placidity before I noticed that he was trmblins slightly. I wanted to reach out for him once again and pull him away from there strange guys, but I knew he wouldn't let me.

"What do you want Dan?" Cry asked. The guys chuckled humorlessly.

"You know exactly what we want. It's been two years and you still don't want to confess?" Now I was getting really puzzled. What the hell was going on here? I looked from Cry to the guys and back to Cry, certainly looking like an idiot.

"I have nothing to confess Nic, I already told you, so just piss off!" I couldn't believe he really just said that. I expected the guys to totally flip out but for some reason they remained silent as Cry turned around and pulled me further away from them. I just heard the one guy – Dan I guess – whisper to the other somethin like 'It's not worth it' and when I turned around one last time I could see them walk away.

Well, that was weird.

Cry had picked up a quick pace and I had fallen behind a little bit.

"Cry, wait a sec!" I shouted as I caught up with him.

"It's getting cold, we better hurry up and get to the restaurant." He replied but didn't look at me. He was acting completely out of it.

"But Cry!" I finally managed to run pass him and block his way.

"I'm very hungry, aren't you?"

"God damnit, fucking listen!" I hadn't planned to yell at him but I couldn't get his attention otherwise.

"Could you please explain to me what the fuck just happened?" I just now took in his appereance. His lips were pressed together and he was trembling even more. When he finally spoke his voice was a little bit shaky.

"It's nothing Felix. Please don't ask me about it. Just forget it."

"But..."

"Please!" The urgency in his shaky voice let my resistance melt. I shut my still opened mouth and nodded heavy-heartedly.

„Okay."

We finally arrived at the restaurand and ordered our food. It was a quiet meal. Cry wasn't very talkative but I tried to loosen up the stmosphere a little bit. By the time we finished eating he was his old cheerful self again.

But I just couldn't forget about what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm back :) Sorry for not having updated in a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always it took me a lot of time to write it and I'm really sorry for any kind of mistake. Please review to let me know what you like/dislike._

_-Thaye_

**Cry's POV**

I woke up to a strange noise in front of my bedroom's window. It was a weird kind of scratching mixed with some rhythmic pecking. I frowned at the unwelcome disturbance but refused to open my eyes. I only fell asleep just half an hour ago after being haunted by nightmares the whole night through, as always. So I tried to ignore the noise and I succeeded for about two minutes until what ever caused that sound decided to work up the volume. I grumbled and turned around in my bed squeezing the pillow over my ears facing away from the window, still not willing to open my eyes and give up the sweet and cozy sleepiness once and for all.

A few minutes later I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Goddamnit" I mumbled as I once again turned to face the window and lifted my lids.

Bad idea as you can imagine. The bright light flashed my eyes and I squeezed them shut once again groaning and pressing my head face first into the pillow. I can be really stupid sometimes, you know? My second attempt was slightly better elaborated. I opened my eyes first giving them a chance to adapt to the light and then I turned around to see...

A bird sitting on my window sill pecking and scratching on the glass with his beak. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and tilted my head slightly just staring at the thing.

It was ugly as fuck! From what I could see it was still a young bird barely old enough to fly. The feathers were a dirty gray, the forwardly tilted head black and bald. I recognized the bird from the one time my schoolclass made a trip to the zoo. It was a condor. Some people really liked these animals and described them as royal but I only think they are very ugly.

"Oh, seriously? Come on, man. Just leave." I didn't really expect the bird to give a fuck about what I was saying. He just stopped scratching for a second, blinking at me and then continued even louder. As I already mentioned, fishes are fine, don't make any noises... but a bird was totally too much for me. I peeled myself out of my blanket and stumbled over to the window. For one short second I caught sight of my reflection in the shiny glass as the sun shone on my face. As always I had taken off my mask in the evening before I went to sleep and hid it in the drawer beside my bed. I shuddered slightly as the warm sun shone on my pale skin. Maybe I should leave the mask on for the night since Pewds could pop in at every moment, although I expected him to respect my privacy.. you never know. My hair stood from my head in every conceivable direction and looked even more entangled than usual. Gosh, I was glad the reflection vanished as I opened the window to shoo the bird away.

Since I couldn't hear any sound coming from the living room (where Pewds had fallen asleep on the couch) I decided to take a quick shower. I quickly scanned my messy closet and finally pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a dark purple shirt with my 'sup guy on it. I also grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and left tiptoeing through the living room to not wake Pewds up.

Without even caring to brush my hair I got rid of my sleeping pants (I hate wearing something on top when I sleep) and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water, switched the controller fully on cold and prepared myself for the thermal shock. As the icy cold water hit my back it knocked the wind out of my lungs for one second and I gasped for air, goosebombs covering all of my skin. My vision went black for a moment as my circulation struggled to compensate the cold temperature. After half a minute I turned the controller again to finally let warm water flooding over my body. I sighed contently at the warmth and slumped back against the shower wall savoring the tingling feeling all over my body. I love to do that, don't know why but I do it almost every time I take a shower. One time I overdid it and passed out for a couple of moments, slamming my head against the tiled wall. It had to be sewed up with four stiches. One could call me a jerk for doing something like that but I enjoy it so yeah... fuck it.

**Pewd's POV**

I could hear the shower running and opened my eyes. It took me a few moments to remember where I was and what I was doing here. So Cry was already awake, assumed that he was the one in the bathroom but who should it be otherwise. I turned around on the couch and closed my eyes again. No need to get up already. I felt quite comfortable and my blanket was warm and soft, a smile curled my lips. No need to worry about anything. It took another few moment for reality to sink into my mind and the smile faded as my lids lifted once more and I stared against the smooth material of the couch.

What the hell happened yesterday? Everything was just fine, we played games and had a lot of fun until we diceded to got out and eat something. These two guys, what were their names? Dan and Nic? Yeah, something like that. Cry knew them and they knew him, even his real name although he barely tells it anybody. It was rather a heavy act of patience for me and one of surmounting for him until he finally told me. So, who were these guys then?

I racked my brain for about ten minutes. Maybe Cry had mentioned anything in the past that could set me on the right track but I couldn't think of anything, not the slightliest hint. Thinking about it I realized that Cry rarely talked about his private life. I didn't even know if he had siblings or where he lived when he was young. He knew all those things about me (at least I told him, if he remembered them was another question) and I knew practically nothing.

Weird.

I should talk to him about that once he-

My phone laughed.

Yes it laughed. Every time I receive a text message it plays some creepy laughter instead of a normal sound. Sometimes it can be really scary like when you're walking alone on the streets at night and someone decides to text you and you jump like crazy because it scares the shit out of you...

I reached for the device laying on the living room table and unlocked the keyguard.

_1 new message from: Marzia _

I looked at the writing with a picture underneath. It showed Marzia in a lovely white dress but somehow I felt reather worried than relieved as I touched the pad to open the message.

_We need to talk Felix. Please call soon. _

_Marzia._

That was all. I stared at the phone as if it was some kind of joke where you're not sure if you got it right and if you should laugh or not. I never thought I would hear (or read) this line from her. That is how the trouble starts, Hollywood teaches you. 'We need to talk', the most common words that foreshadow a relationship's end. My frown had gotten to the point were it actually hurt. What was her problem? Since the day I told her I was going to America she hadn't spoken a word to me and now... that. Did I do something wrong? Why wouldn't she tell me about it but ignore me like I was some kind of criminal?

As hard as I thought about it I couldn't come up with a logical explanation. I ended up with a throbbing pain in my head sitting on the couch and chewing my thumbnail. I almost missed the sound of the opening bathroom door as I inspected myself and realized that I wore nothing but my boxers. I hurriedly grabbed my red hoodie as I heard approaching foodsteps. Unfortunately, my hair got caught in the bands of the hood, making it impossible to pull the sweater over my head fast enough, blinding me for seconds.

The foodsteps ceased and so did my struggling against the cloth.

It was an awkward silence only cut by a soft gasp followed by hastily retreating footsteps.

"P-pewds, stay exactly where you are!" His voice sounded strange. I finally managed to pull the hoodie over my head and regained my sight. I blinked a few times and could only just catch a glimpse of a dark purple shirt and curly brown hair dripping with water before the bedroom door slammed shut.

After mere seconds of confusion it hit me.

The strap was missing. The mask's strap.

I didn't just miss a chance to see Cry's face, did I? Maybe the strap was hidden underneath his hair or I just didn't see it because he was moving so fast, but... damnit! Now I was curious.

I never really thought about Cry's face, not until today. Sure I sometimes wondered what he looked like but I expected the mystery to be lifted once I meet him personally. When I realzied he wore a mask in real life to cover his face I was confused but it was okay. But now that I could have had the chance to see him I felt almost frustrated that I missed it.

**Cry's POV**

I took my time in the shower 'cause I didn't expect Pewds to wake up too soon. He must have been really tired after the long flight so I had decided to let him sleep as long as he wanted. I would go and try to make dinner in the mean time. Maybe I could even produce some pancakes... maybe. My cooking skills were not the best but nobody's perfect. Once I finished cleaning my body and washing my hair I decided to turn the water cold once more just because I had the time to do it and I liked to snuggle into a warm sweater after a cold shower. It surprised me that I was doing so well still pushing my concerns about yesterday evening aside. Maybe my mind wasn't yet up to date. The water was cold as ice one again and instead of letting it float over my shoulders and back I put my head under the stream and for a second it felt like my brain froze. I hurriedly turned off the water and grabbed a towel drying myself and carelessly wiping it over my hair a few times so when I put on my shirt they were still dripping with water. Some of the cold drops ran down my neck and underneath the shirt down my back and made me shiver. I only now realized that I didn't have my mask with me but as long as Pewds was still asleep on the couch I should be able to sneak past him without difficulty.

I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way through the living room. I froze in my tracks as I saw Pewds sitting upright on the couch. Without hesitation, I lifted my hands up and covered my face with them. My eyes were widened to the point where one could barely see my upper lid and my breathing ceased.

I was about to freak out as I realized that Pewds had his hoodie pulled over his face. He couldn't see me like this, could he? I saw him struggle against the cloth and took hurried steps backwards to where the door to my room was.

"P-pewds, stay exactly where you are!" I managed to get out, my throat felt as if someone was retching me. I turned around and ran to my room slamming the door shut behind me. One in the room I pressed my back against the door and slit down until I was seated on the floor. My heart was racing as I tried to calm my breathings. You know, nobody has seen my face for years now. Even I wouldn't if I didn't have to. I had no idea if Pewds saw anything but I wanted to hit myself for being so careless anyway.

I rested my head against the chilly wood and closed my eyes. My heart wouldn't stop beating heavily although I was totally calm now. Felix almost saw my face and it terrified me. At the same time a strange sensation spread in my chest that I couldn't really assign.

Damnit Ryan, you should have known that something would go wrong, why do you think you never invited someone over? I took a deep breath.

"Nothing happened, everything's alright" I assured myself my voice still sounding a little bit shaky but already more solid that before. On my knees I slid over to the drawer in which I had left my mask yesterday and pulled it out. I dug out the mask from under a pile of socks.

That was when I heard a knock on the door.

"Cry, you're okay, buddy?" Pewds asked shyly and through the door his voice sounded almost sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, just don't come in. I'll be right there" I replied huskily and went over to the mirror to put on the mask. Once I was satisfied I went to open the door put Pewds wasn't there anymore so I headed for the kitchen. Passing the living room I saw that he had already folded his blanket and neatly placed it on one end of the couch. He really was the tidy kind of a person, just as I had expected.

I reached the kitchen to see Pewds laying the table. I immediatly smiled at his effort for I never really bothered to eat proper breakfast. Once he saw me enter the kitchen he turned slightly pink and scratched his neck.

"Um, sorry bro." I frowned as I sat down at the table.

"What for?" I asked and he hesitated.

"You know. But I can assure you, I didn't see a thing, I swear!" I grinned. He was kind of cute when he was nervous.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing happened." That seemed to soothe him as he relaxed and sat down opposite me. I picked up a toast and only then realized that my hands were shaking pretty bad and I frowned slightly. Pewds also seemed to have noticed.

"You're sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah, I guess" I replied and smiled assuringly at Pewds although I wasn't sure at all. But soon I managed to push even that thought away and enjoyed my breakfast with Felix. It felt good not to be alone all the times even if it brought difficulties.

**Pewd's POV**

I watched Cry throughout breakfast. His hands were shaking every time he lifted them up but I couldn't tell why. I asked him once again if everything was alright but he insisted that nothing was wrong so I tried to concentrate on breakfast. Once I finished (I really am a fast eater) I folded my hands on the table and looked out of the window. The sight was beautiful. I could even see a small park a few blocks away and asked Cry if we could go there once. He agreed and I realized that his voice still sounded kind of strange although I couldn't tell what was it that bothered me.

At some point I noticed that Cry was a damn slow eater. His chewing rhythm was soo sluggish that I felt the need to feed him to make him eat faster. We talked about this and that and he even made fun of me for getting stuck in my hoodie.

"So what would you like to do today?" He asked me stuffing the last bite into his mouth and chewing on it slowly. I thought for a minute.

"I want to do something I never did before!" I decided. Cry chuckled.

"You have to be a little more precise, buddy."

"Lasertag! Do you have something like that nearby?" I think my eyes sparkled as I said it.

"Lasertag? Really? Isn't that for kids?"

"No, it is fun for all ages. Come on, please!" I gave him a puppy look and pouted playfully until he gave in once more. Victory. Again.

"Okay, we will do it. I think there is an arcade a few miles drive away where you can play it. But I can't assure you that we will be allowed to play." That was good enough for me. I jumped up from my seat once I saw him swallow this last bite. I rushed ofer to him and pulled him up, maybe shocking him a bit with my sudden enthusiasm.

"We're playig lasertag!" I cheered and half hugged him whilst jumping up and down slightly. I was just so exited. I always wanted to play it as a kid but my mother never allowed me.

"Gosh, I think this was a mistake" I heard Cry mumble.

"I don't caaare!" I answered and pulled him into the living room, where his labtop lay on the table, to look up the opening times. This was going to be fun!


End file.
